Aquí y Ahora
by Willnira
Summary: Dos oportunidades, ¿la tomas o la dejas?. InuKag.


**Aquí y ahora**

**Summary****: ** Dos oportunidades, ¿la tomas o la dejas?. InuKag.

Aclaraciones:

Ningún personaje me pertenece

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

**ONE-SHOT.**

"_Por un momento se detuvo"_

Su cuerpo se lo pidió una vez más, creyó un segundo que todo eso iba a desaparecer. Lo sujeto con tanta fuerza, tomo su mano y luego le acaricio con mucha suavidad su muñeca, ella le provocaba unas terribles ganas de querer protegerla.

La observo, fue solo un segundo y logro notar ese brillo cálido que demostraba sensualidad; Se fue acercando poco a poco, ella sonrió justo cuando iban a juntar sus labios, justo cuando iba a tocarla de una forma más intima Kagome se alejo. Abrió la puerta del carro, paso con coquetería la lengua por sus labios y luego mordió de una forma muy sensual sus labios para decir lo siguiente:-No hoy-Guiño un ojo y subió con mucha elegancia, las escaleras para después introducir la llave en su puerta. Dijo adiós con su mano, no volteo hacia atrás y así desapareció...

Kagome sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha no la veía como una amiga, sabía perfectamente bien que el siempre la buscaba ya sea para enfadarla o levantarle el animo, pero ella sabía con seguridad que no estaba jugando con él.

Subió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de casa, entro a su habitación y encendió un cigarrillo. Le gustaba esa independencia de estar a más de cuatro horas de casa, sin necesidad de preocuparse por cosas vánales como: no llegues tarde o come todos tus vegetales.

Reviso su celular sabía a la perfección que Inuyasha ya le había mandado un mensaje, expulso el humo y decidió contestarle, mintió al decirle que ya estaba preparándose para dormir.

Le fascinaba la idea de vivir con sus mejores amigas, de tener independencia. Finalizo el cigarrillo en seis o siete minutos, sabía que eso era muy dañino para su salud pero una forma de relajarse después de su largo día.

Era una chica nueva, llevaba más de dos años en la ciudad y aun le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer. Cepillo su cabello, se puso la pijama y se preparo para dormir. Se quito el maquillaje, tenía un pequeño desorden en su cuarto que solo ella entendía. Poseía un par de manías que la hacían autentica, como: dormir con calcetas, lavar más de tres veces sus dientes, desordenar su desorden y volverlo a acomodar, entre otras cosas que dejo de pensar antes de dormir.

Pensó en Inuyasha.

Y tuvo un poco de miedo por pensarlo más de lo que debía.

Parte de ella temía en enamorarse pero ella sospechaba que ya lo estaba, lo conoció desde hace cuatro años, el visitaba seguido a un amigo en común, no se hablaban de mejores amigos, en realidad ella detesto su arrogancia sin embargo hubo un acontecimiento que ella recordaba a la perfección que hizo cambiar su pensar en el. Inuyasha fue ese alguien que estuvo a su lado cuando falleció su abuelo, fue el que la acompaño en el velorio quien sujeto su mano y quien ofreció su pecho para llorar. Fue el que estuvo allí.

Despertó temprano, se alisto para ir a la universidad y apuro a su mejor amiga para que no llegaran tarde, en la universidad las conocían como las cuatro amigas...Las chicas exóticas que vivían solas y que iban a fiestas, una pelirroja era el centro de atención y esa era Ayame, la pequeña Rin que era porrista, Sango la que mantenía una relación prudente y sensata con muchos en la escuela y por último ella quien lograba fascinar a la gente por decir todo de forma muy directa.

Kagome era casi siempre la que llamaba la atención, tenía una chispa que rara vez alguien poseía.

Sango bostezo un poco y le dijo adiós mientras iba a su clase, ella termino en su salón esperando al profesor, algunas personas le hablaron otras la ignoraron pero al final siempre terminaba sola...Con casi nadie que deseara participar o estar a su lado al cien por ciento.

Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, a tener su espacio su momento para pensar. Inuyasha se detuvo en su salón, la saludo y se marcho. Algunas chicas susurraron algo y ella solo permaneció escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, había olvidado su tarea así que tuvo que hacerla de forma mecánica y conforme a lo que recordaba.

Tenía tantos recuerdos que los adoraba todos, se conformaba con ese ligero hola que el le había dicho, con los mensajes estúpidos en su celular y los constantes informes a través de fotografías que el le enviaban, le fascinaba la facilidad con la que el la hacía sonreír.

Se preocupo un poco al sonreír de forma exagerada constantemente, temía ese gran encanto que el le provocaba. Tenía tantas cosas gracias a él, necesitaba apreciar todo eso que parecía no tomar en cuenta.

El se acercaba casi siempre con ganas de querer seducirla, siempre con un gesto noble y un guiño de ojo. Se levanto para ir a la cafetería, se despidió de quien le decía adiós, iba sonriendo con un paso calmado. Busco a sus amigas y descubrió que las dos estaban en las bancas de la parte de afuera, preparo un cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió en cuanto estuvo afuera.

Estiro su mano y se sentó a su lado.

-Odio cuando tengo clase libre-Repuso la castaña mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca, se les hacia costumbre eso de ir a fumar entre clases. Ella simplemente asintió y soltó un suspiro-

-Me hace falta algo de acción o drama-Intervino la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, últimamente eso de estar en la monotonía era su nuevo vicio-

Las tres tenían cosas en común que detestaban, lo que hacia fácil su interacción.

-Y yo aquí viéndolas a las dos-Guiño el ojo Miroku quien tomaba asiento y abrazaba a Sango, la castaña se alejo un poco y lo miro con curiosidad-

-Si no fueras mi amigo te golpeo-Dijo Sango con amargura-

-Pero mi Sango, bien sabes que te mueres por estar conmigo esto es simple protocolo-Guiño el ojo haciendo que Sango se riera y se sonrojara al mismo tiempo-

-¿Esto es una confesión de amor?-Pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa-

-Mitad y mitad-Dijo Ayame antes de que Sango dijera algo-

-Es Inuyasha-Dijo Sango confundida, Kagome rápido e instantáneamente volteo hacia donde indicaba Sango, los tres se rieron al ver que obviamente no había ningún Inuyasha cerca-

Pero bien sabía que eso del amor era para los vencedores, ella solo deducía que le gustaba alguien cuando necesitaba verlo de vez en cuando. Se conformaba con sus salidas nocturnas de esas en donde solo hablaban de cosas triviales, ya sabía que provocaban un cuchicheo cuando estaban juntos, también sabía que el sabía de forma concreta lo mucho que los dos se deseaban.

Pero ella continuaba temiendo a que todo fuera algo pasajero, a que se extinguiera su pasión y que uno de los dos terminara con el corazón roto, lágrimas en el rostro y preguntándose a mitad de la noche: ¿por qué?

Sin embargo disfrutaba de ese viaje de ida, se rió con sus amigas. Compartió breves comentarios, miro a quien estaba frente a ella y se levanto para ir a su siguiente clase.

Pero el tenía esos gestos en donde ella tenía una terrible ansiedad por querer ser besada. Los dos entraron a ese bar, tomaron asiento, ordenaron dos tarros de cerveza, se miraron con complicidad y en cuestión de segundos supieron que el estaba con una damisela a la cual no miraba con ojos de amistad.

-Iba a dejar a Kikyou cuando te conocí-Hablo el sin alcohol en su cuerpo, estaban los dos sobrios. La bebida llego, la mesera interrumpió su conversación pero los dos mantuvieron un contacto visual de esos largos que indican que algo va a pasar después de ese trago-

-No te hubiera aceptado, no es de caballeros dejar a una dama por otra-Guiño su ojo ella con experiencia, sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería-

Se refería a esa historia inconclusa que estaba a cinco años atrás, cuando los dos estaban experimentando el gusto de gustarse.

-¿Recuerdas que nos besamos?-Ella asintió y dio el primer trago, era su costumbre la de salir de fiesta por las noches-Pero Kikyou me engaño, y aquí estamos tu y yo cinco años después...-Ella asintió y lo observo tomar el tarro para después beber-

Le gustaba cuando el bebía, la forma en como sujetaba las cosas con sus varoniles manos, su voz tan penetrante y la música de fondo producían una de esas atmosferas agradables que le quitaban el miedo.

-Soy celoso y lo sabes-Dijo él después sin nada de calma-

-Y yo digo muchas estupideces-Hablo ella rápido, el simplemente sonrió y le toco la mejilla-

Era imposible no querer tocarle la mejilla, más cuando ella era terriblemente hermosa.

Su momento no fue hace cinco años, su momento era ahorita. Ya con más edad, más tiempo encima y más experiencia.

Afuera podía hacer frío, pero los dos estaban ahí disfrutando de ese trago de cerveza. Es como si pudieran decirse muchas cosas con una mirada, dejo de pensar en el tiempo, dejo que las palabras se fueran arrastrando.

Inuyasha pensó que ella era todo eso que el había deseado, ella hablaba y explicaba con autenticidad todo lo que sentía, lograba ser angelical y querida sin ser hipócrita, decía las cosas en ese momento y no tomaba importancia de las cosas que la intentaban dañar. Sus ojos dorados estaban acariciando todo su rostro, por instinto llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla.

Con nerviosismo se atrevió a poner su mano en la rodilla de ella, Kagome alzo su vista, sonrió y se acomodo de forma coqueta, se acerco un poco...Lo suficiente como para que el la escuchara y lograra recibir su PH (feromona), no necesitabas de expertos para saber que ellos estaban seduciéndose.

Pero el quería bailar, la quería invitar al medio de la pista para dar un par de giros, hacer el ridículo y sentir un poco su cuerpo cercano al de él.

Con tanta facilidad podría pedirle al mesero que cambiara la música, por un blues lento y calmado; Ella se levanto, el iba a pedirle ir a bailar, se desanimo y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

El momento no fue el indicado, ella dijo que iba al baño. El, la observo desanimado, sacándole la lengua y sintiendo como estaban brillando sus ojos al verla caminar.

Le gustaban las piernas de Kagome.

Le gustaba todo de ella.

Desde su aroma hasta su personalidad.

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que ella decidiera que era hora de partir, pero se quedo ahí, estático, viéndola como tomaba el tarro, intercambiando breves palabras para después reír de forma muy absurda.

Quería pedir otra cerveza pero en realidad solo era el pretexto perfecto para tener más tiempo con ella, quería tener el tiempo suficiente como para complacerla y hacerle creer que este era su momento. Pero ella estaba moviendo de forma ágil el tarro.

-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto el mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza y lo veía directamente a los ojos, el sintió miles de cosas...Le regalo una sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y la observo sonreír de forma tímida-

-Me dan mucha risa las pinturas, ¿qué es eso?-Señalo una pintura demasiado abstracta, Inuyasha alzo su ceja y lo único que pudieron identificar eran penes erectos, pequeños, gordos-

-Una pintura de muchos penes-Bromeo el haciendo reír a Kagome-

-En efecto-Compartieron más risas, ella alzo la bebida y trago con rapidez-

-Eres muy preciosa-Le dijo mientras los dos terminaban ordenando un tarro más-

Dos horas después los dos salieron del bar, tambaleándose y sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Ella iba con un cigarro en su boca, el iba escupiendo y "ayudándola" a caminar. Afuera en la calle, a luz de luna había una fiesta de muchos jóvenes, las calles estaban llenas de sillas y mesas, muchos estaban bailando o simplemente gritando cosas de par en par.

-¡No tolero a la gente!-Dijo ella mientras tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha, caminaron un poco por las calles de la ciudad, se dejaron llevar y perder por toda esa gente que iba creando su propio camino-

A las tres de la mañana, todo era diversión y más cuando andabas con un par de tragos de más.

Había aprendido a querer muchas cosas, deseaba tan pocas cosas que se conformaba con la idea de

Todos decían muchas cosas, hablaban de chismes sobre ella e Inuyasha. Ignoraba los comentarios hirientes, detestaba cuando hablaban de cosas sin sentido y sin pruebas. Hojo se acerco, la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la agito un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo ella molesta, aparto a Hojo rápido y dio dos pasos atrás, detestaba cuando su estúpido ex novio reaccionaba de forma violenta ante alguna estupidez, el debía entender que ella ya no tenía relación alguna con él-

-¡tenemos que hablar!-Anuncio sin pedirle permiso, ella se cruzo de brazos, rolo sus ojos y soltó un suspiro-Me han dicho que ya tienes a alguien más, estoy en desacuerdo, ni siquiera me terminaste-Ella hizo una mueca y soltó una risilla hiriente-

-Te dije que te largaras y que no te quería ver, eso suena a un 'tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver' para mi-Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, el levanto su mano para darle una bofetada, lo hizo, golpeo con fuerza su mejilla y después ella vio como Inuyasha lo aventaba lejos de ella para separarlo de Kagome-

-¡ZORRA!-Grito justo cuando Inuyasha intervenía, el corazón de Kagome se agito por un segundo, dejo de lucir débil y se preparo para lanzarse a golpearlo, esperaba herirlo con sus uñas, decirle lo equivocado que estaba, cegada por la ira del golpe recibido, se lanzo para golpearlo sin embargo Inuyasha la detuvo y solo quedo un Hojo siendo alejado por Miroku y Kouga quienes habían observado todo-

-¡DEJAME HABLAR CON EL, SOLO VOY A DECIRLE ALGO!-Grito Kagome molesta, irritada, Inuyasha la cargo para llevarla a la enfermería-¡BAJAME! QUIERO HABLAR CON EL-Iba gritando de forma irracional-

-NO, si te bajo no vas a hablar con el-Kagome al momento de ser bajada en la enfermería comenzó a caminar de forma nerviosa por el lugar-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva molestándote?-Pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad, su instinto le decía que la abrazara, otra parte de él deseaba ir a golpear a Hojo pero sabia que sus amigos se iban a encargar de él-

-¿Cómo sabes? Me golpeo-Inuyasha asintió y sujeto a Kagome con mucho cuidado, ella permaneció intranquila, después sintió como ella temblaba de coraje y después comenzaba a llorar-

El psicólogo de Kagome le había dicho que llorar de coraje no era sano, pero este llanto era tan necesario como el hecho de que necesitaba ser abrazada por Inuyasha. Dejo que Inuyasha apretara con fuerza su cuerpo, se sintió querida y amada en cuestión de segundos.

-El ya no me importa-Susurro casi con sus labios, ella tembló un poco e Inuyasha le beso la mejilla la cual estaba ligeramente roja-No entiendo ¿por qué me golpeo? Lo nuestro termino hace años, ¿por qué humillarme de esa forma?-Pregunto confundida sin ganas de querer alzar el rostro-

-Porque hay hombres que piensan que les pertenece algo solo por el simple hecho de que estuvieron con ellos-Kagome negó y sintió una oleada de emociones en ese momento, no era justo que todo con Inuyasha fuera tan perfecto, se negaba a la perfección. Se negó en ese momento a lo que podía tener, rechazo sus labios por segunda vez y escapo del salón de enfermería para ir a buscar a sus amigas-

Les explico tantas cosas a sus amigas, les dijo su pesar, sus emociones, el juego de palabras que mantenía con Inuyasha sus salidas en donde compartían largas horas de conversaciones en donde mantenían contacto visual.

Adoraba hablar con sus amigas cuando ellas estaban dispuestas a escucharla, Ayame la abrazo y Sango rechino sus dientes de puro coraje.

-¿Dónde esta ese idiota para golpearlo?-Kagome negó y se encogió de hombros-

-¿Y qué te molesta? Si tienes a Inuyasha acéptalo, no te hagas tonta...No dejes ir algo que mereces-Kagome negó y soltó un suspiro-

-No podría herir más gente-Finalizo ella con un ligero temor-

No supo de Inuyasha en días, le dolió no verlo aparecer de forma espontanea en su salón de clases. Le dolió la idea de que el estaba viviendo su vida y no parecía interesado en saber lo que ella estaba haciendo, su estupidez de retrasar las cosas le molestaba.

Siempre supo que su manía de querer todo después de que se había ido la estaba matando, hizo una cita con el psicólogo.

-¿Consulta de amor?-Le pregunto casi en cuanto ella tomo asiento, el psicólogo escucho su problema de cómo finalizar las cosas, cuando saber que era correcto decir adiós, aferrarse a lo que jamás iba a pasar y aun así su temor grande por ver las cosas de forma real-

-Tú eres una mujer demasiado joven, inteligente y capaz de saber que debes hacer-Le dijo el psicólogo con una voz calmada, ella siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga quien era su psicólogo, había ido a consultas por un problema de sueño...Descubrió su gran interés por escucharse cuando hablaba-

No podía dejar de verlo porque le fascinaba escuchar su drama y ver como era reducido a nada.

Por primera vez iba a ir por algo que quería, por primera vez iba a estar en el lado de los "desdichados" aquellos que casi siempre estaban en el lado ahogado del vaso.

Trono sus dedos, se puso nerviosa por estar esperando a Inuyasha afuera de su salón de clases. No entendía muchas cosas, pero estaba decidida a no dejarlo a miradas de amor que se quedaban en ese momento, necesitaba palabras, reacciones, necesitaba algo que incitara a que todo diera un inicio.

Cuando finalizo la clase, lo vio salir con su chamarra negra y su camiseta verde. Lo miro, lo tomo del brazo y le pidió unos segundos, el soltó un suspiro y acepto.

-No entiendo, un día te acercas al otro día no me hablas, te extraño...-Hablo ella rápido, el frunció el entrecejo confundido-

-¿Terminaste todo con Hojo?-Pregunto Inuyasha al cruzarse de brazos, Kagome hizo una mueca y negó-¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, estas segura de que no hay nada con él pero no se lo has dicho, no dices muchas cosas...-Kagome apretó su puño y camino en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Inuyasha-¿A dónde vas?-Camino para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo-

-A terminar todo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para estar contigo?-Pregunto de forma rápida-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunto Inuyasha confundido-

-Besarte, amarte, estar contigo...-Aclaro ella con seguridad en su mirada-

-Hazlo-Kagome se sonrojo y frunció su entrecejo-

Sin preguntárselo, lo beso con mucha fuerza.

Beso esos labios que tantas ganas tubo de sentir desde hace años, beso con experiencia, mordiendo ligeramente el labio de Inuyasha y después, ya cuando todos los habían visto le regalo una sonrisa.

-Woah-Dijo el con sus labios ligeramente rojos por el labial de Kagome-

-Quiero esto, te quiero a ti, hoy, mañana y todo el fin del mundo...-Hablo ella otra vez-Soy exagerada, no se mucho de fut bol, me confunden los diálogos y las miradas, detesto las indirectas y soy un caso perdido...Ahorita estoy bien, mañana detesto a la gente, me amargo, me enojo, soy confusa y difícil de entender, me gustan las complicaciones pero aquí estoy...Diciéndote que hace años no importo lo que tuvimos, y que tenemos otra oportunidad aquí...-Inuyasha la beso antes de que ella pudiera decir más-

La beso por los años que habían pasado.

La beso sin cuidado de lastimar sus bocas, la beso porque eso había deseado pero por ver esas reacciones temerosas de Kagome no había intentado hacer, la beso con muchas ganas de querer experimentar cosas nuevas.

Todo se resumía a su momento, a la oportunidad que se les brindo por segunda vez.

No hubo miedos en ese instante, no hubo más que dos humanos besándose y comentándose lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Aquí, le dijo ella cerca del oído. El sonrió y le susurro: no, ahora.

Para sentirse envuelto en todas las emociones posibles que se provocaban los dos.

**FIN**


End file.
